


Dreams and Memory

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Post-War Games

Zoe dreamed of them, the Doctor and Jamie. The funny little man and the boy in the kilt. The dreams always left her with a feeling of melancholy when she woke up. They were strange dreams about times and places she'd never imagined. Some dreams were terrifying, waking her in a cold sweat. After those she would stay up for the rest of the night working on something that required her full attention so she wouldn't have to think about them. Luckily those dreams were few and far between. One time she woke up crying from the beauty of a strange planet all three of them had been on.

They were strange dreams, wonderful dreams, dreams that she never told anyone about. She'd tried to once and had barely begun talking when her friend had started teasing her. After that she'd never mentioned them. How could she tell them that when she woke up from the dreams she felt more like herself then she had the night before? How could she tell anyone that they felt more like memories than dreams? They were dreams so vivid they left her listening, always listening, for the distant roar of the engines from a strange blue box.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dreams and Memory (the Oneirology Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit)
  * [Dreams and Memory (The Art of Fugue Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87155) by [antennapedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antennapedia/pseuds/antennapedia)




End file.
